Phil Brooks (CM Punk)
(Take this with a grain of salt, I don't consider myself good at typing by any means and this was more out of a need to instigate someone more qualified than me to type him than to assert my own typing. I just typed him according to the vibe I got from him and my limited understanding of Socionics.) ESI Phillip Jack "Phil" Brooks[1] (born October 26, 1978), better known by the ring name CM Punk, is an American mixed martial artist,comic book writer, actor and retired professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in WWE, where he is the longest-reigningWWE Champion of the modern era, having held the title for 434 days from November 20, 2011 to January 27, 2013. His reign is officially recognized as the sixth longest of all time, as well as the longest since 1988.[5][6] Punk won multiple world championships during his 15-year wrestling career: including the ROH World Championship and ECW Championship once each, WWE's World Heavyweight Championship three times, and the WWE Championship twice. He won theWorld Tag Team Championship (with Kofi Kingston) and the Intercontinental Championship, making him the 19th WWE Triple Crown Champion and the fastest man in WWE history to achieve this feat, in 203 days.[7] He was a two-time ROH Tag Team Champion(with Colt Cabana as part of The Second City Saints). Punk also won the 2008 and 2009 Money in the Bank ladder matches (the only wrestler to win the match twice),[8] and the 2011 Superstar of the Year Slammy Award in WWE. Punk initially came to prominence through his career on the American independent circuit, primarily as a member of the Ring of Honor (ROH) roster, where he was also the first head trainer of the ROH wrestling school. Along with Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins, Punk is one of three men to hold both the WWE and ROH World championships. In 2005, he signed a contract with WWE and was sent to its developmental promotion, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he won every championship available in that promotion. In June 2006, Punk made his WWE television debut, performing in ECW, which was then a branch of WWE. In 2011 he rose to stardom and became a fan favorite on the main WWE roster, remaining a company fixture until his acrimonious departure in 2014. Despite his prominence within the company, Punk was never selected to headline WWE's premier annual pay-per-view event, WrestleMania, which became a source of professional dissatisfaction. Throughout his career, Punk consistently portrayed the character of an outspoken, sharp-tongued, anti-establishment, straight edgeiconoclast. His straight edge principles and outspokenness were based on his actual demeanor and way of life when out of character.[9] Depending on his alignment as a hero or villain, he emphasized different aspects of the straight edge culture to garner the desired audience reaction.[9] He also trained several wrestlers.[10] Following his retirement from professional wrestling, Punk signed a deal with the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) and began to pursue a career in mixed martial arts. Ego Block Base Function Fi I think it's because I'm real. Inside and outside of the ring, what you see is what you get. I'm CM Punk. I'm not trying to be something I'm not. I'm not trying to lie to the people or be fake. I'm not trying to be some crazy, outlandish character. I'm real and they appreciate that. Everything I say, it comes from the heart. It's all real. I would much rather be hated for who I am, then loved for something that I am not. I grew up with an alcoholic father. He never beat me, he never raised a hand against my mother or anything like that, but I'd seen enough stupid and ridiculous things between that, my mother and her prescription pills, and just hanging out with an older crowd when I was a kid, that I didn't understand a lot of the fun to what partying was, so I just never did it. I didn't understand waking up next to somebody you don't remember going to bed with; I didn't understand getting, you know, blackout drunk and not remembering the good times you have with your buddies; and I feel so strongly about it that I've just always been this way—it just made sense. I'm not a suit and tie kind of guy. I wear a suit once a year, for the Hall of Fame, or if I have to go to a funeral or something. It's just not me. I don’t smoke, I don’t drink, I don’t use drugs. That may be boring for some people, but that’s just me. That’s how I live my life. That stuff never appealed to me and I never understood getting so messed up that you can’t even walk home or remember the previous night. I choose to live my life without it. Creative Function Se Whatever your walk in life is, you pick what you want to be, then go ahead and be the best one. I'm the kind of person that if I'm not getting something that I need from somewhere. I don't cry about it, I'm like OK I'm going to go here and find what I need. 'Superego Block' Role Function Ti Vulnerable Function Ne 'Super-id Block' Suggestive Function Te Why could you smoke all of those cigarettes? It’s not like they are making you better… they are killing you. It seemed real idiotic to me. Activating Function Ni No matter how much people want to pretend that they're embarrassed by it, that they don't watch it, everybody knows about it. It's truly, I believe, one of the only art forms that America has actually given to the world, besides jazz and comic books. The idea of being on television is to wear your T-shirt so people see it and maybe buy it. People like to come up to me and tell me that I’ve got nice ink. Except these tattoos aren’t just decorations. They are declarations. Every tattoo I have tells its own story about who I am. Drug-free. Honor. And a war against the system. 'Id Block' Ignoring Function Fe Demonstrative Function Si Random Isn't this the prettiest little thing you've ever seen? It was over a year ago I held this belt high in the air after I fought for it for the first time in Dayton, Ohio against Samoa Joe and I proclaimed this belt the most important thing to me. Right now, in my hands, as of this day 6/18/05, THIS becomes the most important belt in the world! This belt in the hands of any other man is just a belt, but in my hands it becomes power. Just like this microphone in the hands of any of the boys in the back is just a microphone, but in the hands of a dangerous man like myself it becomes a pipe-bomb. These words that I speak spoken by anybody else are just words strung loosely together to form sentences. What I say I mean, and what I mean I say, and they become anthems! You see, if I could be afforded the time here a little bit of a story. There was once an old man, walking home from work. He was walking in the snow, and he stumbled upon a snake frozen in the ice. He took that snake, and he brought it home, and he took care of it, and he thawed it out, and he nursed it back to health. And as soon as that snake was well enough, it bit the old man. And as the old man lay there dying he asked the snake, 'Why? I took care of you. I loved you. I saved your life.' And that snake looked that man right in the eye and said, 'You stupid old man. I'm a snake.' The greatest thing the devil ever did was make you people believe he didn't exist...and you're looking at him right now! I AM THE DEVIL HIMSELF! And all of you stupid, mindless people fell for it! You all believed in the same make-believe superhero that the legendary Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat saw some year ago today. No, you see, you don't know anything. You followed me hook-line and sinker, all of you did, and I'm not mad at you...I just feel sorry for you. This belongs to me! Everything you see here belongs to me, and I did what I had to do to get my hands on this. Now I am the GREATEST PRO WRESTLER walkin' the Earth today! This is my stage, this is my theater, you are my puppets! When I pulled those marionette strings, and I moved your emotions, and I played with them, and honestly it's 'cause I get off on it. I hate each and every single one of you with a thousand burns and I will not stop...I will not stop until I prove that I am better than you.